This disclosure relates to an air adsorbing and sound absorbing structure.
Sound absorption is often accomplished with fiberglass or other fibrous materials that convert energy from pressure waves into heat. However, often a substantial thickness of the material is needed to achieve sufficient sound attenuation. It would be desirable to attenuate sound using less material.
Three-dimensional air adsorbing structures can be used to increase the apparent volume of a loudspeaker enclosure. However the space available for the structure can be small and irregular.